onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Hito Hito no Mi
The Hito Hito no Mi, also known as the Hito Hito Fruit, is a Zoan type Devil Fruit that allows its user to turn into a human hybrid and a full human. In the 4kids dub, it is called the Human Human Fruit. It was eaten by Tony Tony Chopper. Strengths and Weaknesses The fruit's major strength is that it gives it's user the ability to turn into a human and a human hybrid. In the case of Chopper however, it has given him much more. The fruit has given him the ability to understand and communicate human language. The fruit has also given Chopper the ability to perceive concepts such as medicine that a normal reindeer wouldn't normally comprehend. The fruit is further strengthened by the use of the Rumble Ball. This drug allows Chopper to access other forms of varying human and reindeer proportions. The Rumble Ball however is not a thing that should be applied as the consequences to the powers of the fruit and the user himself can be quite disastrous. The major weakness of the fruit, in the case of Chopper, is that forms it gives him are often mistaken for something else. This is what originally alienated Chopper from both deer and humans alike. However, despite this, one advantage of this is that Chopper can easily hide from enemies whilst in a form they haven't seen before. Other than that, the user is susceptible to standard Devil Fruit weaknesses. Usage The powers of the fruit have been used by Chopper for a variety of ways. Chopper mostly uses them in order to interact and understand humans. He has used them to a point that he is able talk in human whilst in his normal animal form. In the midst of battle, Chopper has also used his Devil Fruit powers in order to fight enemies with the strength given by the Devil Fruit. With the Rumble Ball, he developed, Chopper can further use his Devil Fruit powers to an extent unlike most other Zoan Devil Fruit users. Normal Transformations Like all Zoan Devil Fruit users, Chopper posses the ability to turn into three forms. These forms are called Walk Point, his normal form, Brain Point, his human hybrid form, and Heavy Point, his human form. Walk Point Walk Point (脚力強化 (ウォークポイント)): This is Chopper's form as a normal reindeer, useful for general travel on foot. Being his original form, this is apparently the only form that actually ages as Chopper grows older. Despite reindeer physiology possessing no vocal cords capable of human speech, Chopper is able to speak the human languange in this form thanks to the Devil Fruit's powers. During battle, Chopper usually uses this to run across the battlefield to dodge an enemy's attack or otherwise. During any other time, Chopper is completely disguised in this form as he usually looks like pet. This is called "Sprint Boost" in the 4kids dub. Brain Point Brain Point (頭脳強化 (ブレーンポイント)): Chopper's usual and human hybrid look, with a small body and large head. He is smarter in this form, and also inexplicably cute. When fighting against enemies, Chopper usually changes this form immediately in order to dodge an attack due its small size. In addition, he can scope out an enemy's weakness in this form, while he is under the influence of a Rumble Ball. In the 4kids dub it is named "Brain Boost". This is also the form where he does his best strategizing, as he can utilize both human intelligence and reindeer sensitivity at the same time. Chopper is often mistake for a tanuki in this form.One Piece Manga and Anime - Chapter 262 and Episode 172, Gedatsu calls Chopper a Tanuki.One Piece Manga - Chapter 448, Sanji comments about Chopper being a tanuki while lecturing Luffy. This is also the only form that is posted on Chopper's wanted poster. However due its physique, Chopper was easily mistaken for a pet by the authorities and hence his current bounty. * Scope (診断(スコープ)): Can only be used when in Brain Point form and after eating a "Rumble Ball," a move in which he concentrates and scans his opponent to find their weakness. When this move was first shown to Luffy, Luffy assumed that Chopper would fire a laser against Chessmarimo.One Piece Manga and Anime - Chapter 149 and Episode 88, Luffy assumes that Chopper would fire a laser at Chessmarimo. The reasoning behind this assumption is because the way Chopper holds his hooves up to perform this move visually looks like a Dragon Ball move, the Kikōhō technique most likely in question. In the 4kids dub, this is called Rumble Scope. Heavy Point Heavy Point (重量強化 (ヘビーポイント)): Chopper's "human" form, which gives him a werehuman-like appearance and height. This form also imbues Chopper with super-human strength which comes handy in battle or otherwise. Chopper usually uses this form to try to blend in with other humans, but it is often mistaken for the Abominable Snowman or some other similar hairy hominid cryptid.One Piece Manga and Anime - Chapter 140 and Episode 84, Some villagers mistake Chopper's human form for the Abominable Snowman. This form is also mistaken for a gorilla. In the 4kids dub, this called "Heavy Boost". While his voice stays the same in all forms, his voice becomes deeper in this point in the English Dub. Rumble Ball Transformations Along with his normal forms, Chopper has added on to these by use of the Rumble Ball. This yellow jaw breaker-like drug which gives him several more transformations for three minutes by "distorting the wavelengths of transformation".One Piece Manga and Anime - Chapter 149 and Episode 88, Chopper explains how the Rumble Ball works. These forms are most effective in battle against difficult enemies. While Chopper gains an edge in battle with these and the Rumble Ball, the number of the Rumble Balls Chopper can take in under six hours must be carefully monitored. If Chopper takes two under six hours, he loses normal control of his bodily transformations. If he takes three, Chopper turns into a form deadly to both himself and others around him.One Piece Manga and Anime - Chapter 407 and Episode 209, The effects of Three Rumble Balls consumed are explained. Jumping Point Jumping Point (飛力強化 (ジャンピングポイント)): Chopper keeps his reindeer legs in a human-like form, which allows him to jump long distances. This form is perfect for avoiding enemy attacks by allowing Chopper to dodge them by jumping high up in the air. However despite it's jumping capabilities, the form is slightly useless against enemies that can move in mid-air too. Chopper also doesn't have so far any attacks with which he can perform in this form. This form has mostly been used solely for evasive purposes only. In order to attack, Chopper has to change to another form. This is called "Jumping Boost" in the 4kids dub. Guard Point Guard Point (毛皮強化 (ガードポイント)): Chopper's fur grows out and covers his entire body leaving only his head and two legs visible. In this form, Chopper looks like an overgrown Chia Pet in this form. With this fur, Chopper is able to withstand against most outside attacks with this impenetrable shield. However while this form's defensive capabilities are high, it doesn't seem to allow Chopper to perform any sort of attack. So in order to attack, Chopper has to change to another form. This form's fur also can only withstand certain types of attacks. This means any attack that is too powerful for the fur to withstand can damage Chopper even while he is in this form. In the 4kids dub version, this form is named "Guard Boost". Arm Point Arm Point (腕力強化 (アームポイント)): One of Chopper's more powerful form, his fore-hooves become extremely muscular in a humanesque form. In this form, Chopper's fore-hooves become powerful enough to inflict a great amount of damage. They are capable of destroying a huge rock with one punch. They also have a certain ammount of durability as seen when they were slashed by Chessmarimo with a technique that was capable of destroying a wall. Chopper usually turns into this form in battles in order to deliver a powerful punch to knockout his opponent. In the 4kids dub version, this is called his "Arm Boost" The named Devil Fruit techniques Chopper can use while in this form are as follows: * Kokutei Roseo (刻蹄桜(ロゼオ), Carving Hoof Sakura): Can only be used when in Arm Point form. Chopper punches the opponent with such a force that his hoof leaves an imprint in his victim that looks like a sakura petal. In the 4kids dub, this is called Reindeer Roundhouse. This technique was first seen being used to defeat Chessmarimo.One Piece Manga and Anime - Chapter 149 and Episode 88, Chopper defeats Chessmarimo with Kokutei Roseo. * Kokutei Cross (刻蹄十字架(クロス), Carving Hoof Cross): Can only be used when in Arm Point form. Another punching attack where Chopper hits his opponent with insane force, but this time he puts both hooves together at the right side of his body wrist to wrist. When he strikes he spreads his "toes" apart so that the imprint left in the opponent's body looks like an 'X'. This technique was first seen being used to defeat Gedatsu in Skypiea.One Piece Manga and Anime - Chapter 172 and 262, Chopper defeats Gedatsu with Kokutei Cross. * Roseo Metel (桜吹雪(ロゼオ・ミチエーリ), Sakura Snowstorm): Can only be used in Arm Point form and is currently Chopper's strongest attack. Chopper starts off by putting his hooves together on the right side of his body, as if setting up for a Kokutei Cross attack, then he runs or jumps torwards his opponent, and hits the opponent over his entire body with a barrage of Kokutei Roseo punches. The hoof-mark imprints look like a large group of falling sakura petals. This was first seen being used against Kumadori however it wasn't powerful enough to defeat him.One Piece Manga and Anime - Chapter 407 and Episode 209, Chopper tries to defeat Kumadori with Roseo Metel. "Metel" (Метель) is Russian for "snowstorm." Horn Point Horn Point (角強化 (ホーンポイント)): Similar to Walk Point, but Chopper's forelegs get bulkier and his horns get larger and sharp. Chopper first uses Horn Point against the Mr.4 team, labeling it his "most powerful form". In the English version it is called "Horn Boost". The named Devil Fruit techniques Chopper can use while in this form are as follows: * Hissatsu Uso-Cho Hammer Suisei (必殺ウソッチョハンマー水星, Sure-Kill UsoCho Hammer Comet): A combo attack between Usopp and Chopper, Chopper transforms into his Horn Point form and Usopp uses Choppers antlers and a large rubberband as a slingshot to fire the hammer Usopp uses for his Usopp Hammer attack at the opponent with tremendous force. This was first seen being used against Mr. 4.One Piece Manga and Anime - Chapter 186 and Episode 115, Chopper in Horn Point aids Usopp in a final attack against Mr. 4 and Lassou. In the 4kids dub, this is called Hammer Shooting Star. * Roseo Colonnade (桜並木(ロゼオコロネード), Sakura Colonnade): Can only be used in Horn Point form. An attack used when Chopper is up against several opponents at once, he chases his opponents and tosses them in the air with his horns. When they land their head ends up embedded in the ground and their body sticking straight up out of the ground. Unnamed Monster Point The consumption of three Rumble Balls in under six hours gives Chopper an additional Rumble Ball transformation, in which he is standing similar to Heavy Point, but possesses an oddly misshapen head and antlers, as well as an incredible (likely more than twenty feet, or about the size of an office building) increase in height and strength. Chopper's fur is also lengthened in this form. Chopper also loses all consciousness and goes on a berserker rampage in this form. Also, this form appears to be a combination of all Chopper's points, not including Brain Point (Heavy Point stance, Arm Point strength, Walk Point speed, Horn Point horns, Jump Point legs, and Guard Point hair). The limits of Chopper's strength in this form are unknown, but while in this form, he is capable of defeating very powerful opponents such as the CP9 member Kumadori. The form also has hands unique to all the others; he retains five fingers analogous to a human's, but each digit is replaced by a thick, long, black hoof in the shape of a finger. Doctor Kureha told him after he had used it for the first time, that he had leveled an entire village on Drum Island while in this form. Kureha also commented on this form being that of a true monster; a danger to friend, foe, and even Chopper himself. According to Zoro's observation, this transformation appears to be lethal to Chopper, as the amount of energy needed to maintain the form is too much for his body to handle, thus it is only used as an absolute act of desperation. The only known way to end this form is by placing Chopper into the sea (which, as he is a Devil Fruit user, instantly negates his powers) as the amount of time this form lasts is unknown; this is perhaps how Chopper's Monster Point was stopped during the first time he used it, and the aftermath is similar with him unable to move. While this form has yet to be given a proper name, it is refered to as Monster in chapter titles.One Piece Manga - Chapters 407-408, The Chapter titles refer to Chopper's eighth form as Monster. In One Piece: Unlimited Adventure, this form is called Overlimit Chopper.One Piece: Unlimited Adventure - Chopper's monster form is called Overlimit Chopper in the game. It is also unlockable in the game as a character in VS Mode, and is playable in the main story if Chopper dies in a boss battle after consuming a Rumble Ball. Trivia *It has been said that if a human were to eat this fruit, they would remain the same, but would simply be enlightened but would be unable to swim.SBS questions: One Piece Manga - Vol.20 Chapter 184, Fan question: What happens if a person eats a Hito Hito Fruit? *Although Chopper shouldn't eat three Rumble Balls within 6 hours, in the filler part of the Davy Back Fight he took two right after another in the "Hit and Deadball" game. Thus, this is one of the major plotholes Toei created. However because this was done before Oda got to that part in the manga, they had no way of knowing. References External Links *Human - Wikipedia article on humanity in general *Tanuki - Wikipedia article on the creature Chopper's Brain Point is commonly mistaken for *Tanuki - Monstropedia article on the creature Chopper's Brain Point is commonly mistaken for *Tanuki - Portal of Transformation article on the creature Chopper's Brain Point is commonly mistaken for *Yeti, Bigfoot - Wikipedia articles on the creatures Chopper's Heavy Point is commonly mistaken for *Yeti, Bigfoot - Monstropedia articles on the creatures Chopper's Heavy Point is commonly mistaken for *Cryptozoology - Bigfoot - Skeptic World article on the creatures Chopper's Heavy Point is commonly mistaken for *Yeti, Bigfoot, Sasquatch - Occultopedia articles on the creatures Chopper's Heavy Point is commonly mistaken for *Hairy Humanoids - Cryptid Zoo article on the creatures Chopper's Heavy Point is commonly mistaken for *Chia Pet - Wikipedia article about the figurine Chopper's Guard Point looks like Category:Devil Fruit Category:Zoan